


Many Happy Returns

by helloshepard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Multi, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebuilding, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TSL. Revan and Meetra return to assist the new Jedi Order and the Republic's revitalization. More characters than can (or should) be listed. Chapters are posted in nonchronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

Even at night, Dantooine was buzzing with life.

‘Buzzing’ was a relative term, Meetra decided. The impossibly slow trickle of Jedi returning to the Enclave seemed to be revitalizing Khoonda. A second cantina had just been opened, and it was there she met Visas.

The Miraluka’s mood was carefully contained. Her left hand rested on the hilt of her lightsaber and her right tapped a rhythmic staccato on the still-clean table. Meetra could barely discern any anxiety, but it was there, a soft current raging against her calm demeanor.

“Visas?”

Slowly, Visas looked up. Meetra sat down. Visas followed her gaze as Meetra scanned the cantina once, then one more time.

Meetra nodded.

“Revan took the _Hawk_ to Coruscant. With the droids.” The former Jedi swallowed. After so many years with just Revan and the doirds for company, the cantina’s boisterous life was… _unsettling._ “She said there were some things to take care of before—”

Someone shouted, and a chair crashed to the floor. Meetra jumped. A man—a farmer just east of here—had taken his companion’s insults too seriously. His rage was seething, and in a few minutes it would boil over.

Visas remained impassive, but stood and adjusted her robes.

“Would you like to see the Enclave? The kath hound population is shrinking, but most people still do not walk alone at night.”

Meetra nodded.

Compared to the cantina, Khoonda’s night air seemed like the coolest, freshest, air in the galaxy.

Meetra let her shoulders droop. Visas led the way, confident enough to let her arms rest at her sides, not at attention, keeping a hand on the hilt of her saber.

Save for the occasional cry of a far-away animal and their boots crunching against the soil, the night was quiet.

Meetra slowed, trying to make sense of her situation. Her heart was pounding: it seemed like it hadn’t had a chance to slow down since she had arrived.

Nerves, she realized. She was _nervous._ Nervous and exhausted but…

Meetra swallowed.

“How is everyone?”

Visas tilted her head, slowly coming to a complete stop.

“Mical is enjoying rebuilding the archives. Bao-Dur and Mira are on Dxun. Some of Revan’s…associate’s are here, and are helping to teach the Padawans.”

 “And yourself?”

Visas perked up.

“I am fine. Teaching is…rewarding. I had not expected that.”

Meetra smiled, stepping a little closer. Relief seeped out of her, and Visas responded to it, relaxing her shoulders. But…

“Revan is coming back.”

Visas stiffened, hand coming to hold the hilt of her lightsaber.

“Is that wise?”

“I will not dictate where Revan can and cannot go.”

“I apologize. It is just…unexpected.”

Meetra shook her head, trying furiously to suppress a yawn. Her anxiety was mixing unpleasantly with her frustration and exhaustion, and now all she wanted to do was crawl into a bunk and sleep for a year.

“You must be tired,” Visas said. “I will take you to the guest rooms.”

Giving up entirely, Meetra yawned and nodded.

Letting Visas lead the way, they soon arrived at the Enclave. It was noticeably less _organic_ than before—touchpads and metal bars had taken the place of the vines and greenery that had been present just a few years before.

Visas keyed open the door, giving Meetra enough time to lean against the wall and collect what little energy she had left.

“I will instruct the Padawans to leave you alone.” She paused as the door opened, giving her companion space to enter. “You want to tell the others yourself?”

Meetra nodded blearily, following Visas with half-closed eyes. Instinctively she pulled the Force to her— _against_ her—using it to shield herself from unwanted Force-users.

For now, those were her friends.

She didn’t realize they had stopped until Visas put her hand on her shoulder and guided her into the room, straight to the bed. Not bothering to kick off her boots, Meetra flopped onto the thin mat and pulled the thinner blanket over her.

“I will see how you are doing in the morning.”

A feather-light touch against her scalp had Meetra raising her head. Gently, Visas pushed her head back down.

“Rest.”


End file.
